Talk:GateKeeper
Does anyone else agree that the ending is really lame: a break run, then a helix, and another brake. It's really disappointing, as the rest of the layout looks great. I think a 4th dimension or flying coaster would of bee better however. :Actually I disagree with you there Lach. The ending really is not that disapointing, sure, its just a helix, but it adds extra g's. Also lach, flying coaster's are not the greatest things ever, I've ridden one, its OK. But not something Cedar Point would make. Same for a multidimension. I think this was the best thing they could of added. (Besides a 500 ft. coaster :P) Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 11:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I was very impressed by Air, and I'm sure B&M could master a 4D coaster, I guess I'm slightly disappointed Disaster Transport is coming down :( If they looked after it, it would of been a unique and fun ride to this day. ::And also, I would love to see a 500 feet tall coaster, with gigantic loops and air-hills. Maybe a gigantic Dive Machine, where it drops off the side of a skyscraper, whith huge inversions (Although that idea won't happen at The Point, of course). :::A 4th Dimension Coaster would take up way too much space, so Cedar Point would either have to remove more rides, or make a really small-scale 4D coaster. I don't think that's a good fit for the park, anyway. Also, flying coasters are just amazing! You probably didn't get the best taste for them, Kata, if you just rode a Superman - Ultimate Flight clone (those still look awesome though). MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, don't get me wrong. They are fun, but with the bar that Cedar Point set with their previous coaster's, it wouldn't be the best idea. Flying coaster's are relatively slow and are not what Cedar Point is looking for in a coaster. (Unless its Tatsu, that's a pretty sweet flying coaster) (Oh, and manta, but they don't have room for any of those) And your right Mont, Cedar Point does not have room for a Multi. (Unless they tear down campers village which is what I want them to do!!!!) And Lach, a 500 foot coaster might be duable if it goes around the island, but I don't think inversions will be included in a ride of that height. Just like Giga coaster's, Hyper coasters, and Strata's, it just doesn't seem right to add an inversion...OH, also, yeah, I think they should of kept Disaster. It was a fun family ride, and with the wildcat gone, Cedar Point does not have many of those left. They should just build the ride on top of the building Disaster was harbored in. It could of been done. Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 13:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) POV Is their a way we can show both sides? The coaster changes to much depending on what side you sit on. I don't know if their is a way... Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 14:41, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :(This is Lachlan5963 here. It appears Wikia globally blocked me, without telling you guys) I should be able to make something that can display both POVs side-by-side. I'll look into it. Wing Coasters are making it even harder to decide where to sit! 16:16, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :I know! When I got to Cedar Point, I'm going to have to ride both sides! But you could re-create your acount... It would not have all your edits, but that doesn't matter... Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 14:33, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I've replied to your message on your talk page - This probably isn't the place to discuss user-related stuff. User:Lachlan5963 18:01, May 8, 2013 (UTC)